Kissing Tips With Nakuru
by Sweet-Innocence
Summary: Eriol has planned to make the first move with Tomoyo on their next date. But how will Eriol ever overcome his problems of inexperience and nervousness? With no other choice, he turns to the last person he never expected himself to ask for help...


**Kissing Tips With Nakuru**

**Disclaimer:** ... me? Own CCS? 

**Author: **Sweet-Innocence here!! ^________^ This is definitely very different to my other stories [the whole romance/angst thing]. After drinking most likely over six full cups of coke and half a cup of coffee, this was the only thing I could come up with ^^;;;. So be warned for OOCness and confusion! And pardon the bad spelling and grammar... -_-; 

**Summary: **Eriol has planned to make the first move with Tomoyo on their next date. But how will Eriol ever overcome his problems of inexperience and nervousness? With no other choice, he turns to the last person he never expected himself to ask for help... Akizuki Nakuru...

Have fun reading people! Whhheeeeeeee! -s.i

**Written in Eriol's POV.**

* * *

Boredly, I stared up at the grand ceiling of the mansion as Nakuru was talking, her distant voice not quite reaching my ears. Lying back lazily on the couch with an arm falling limply off the side, I continued staring at the what now seemed more fascinating ceiling as Nakuru stood in front next to the blackboard, a ruler in hand.

"Eriol-sama..."

What on earth had made me insanely decide to ask of all people her for help? Desperation perhaps? Yes, that must, should be it. Spinel was nowhere to be found, I practically spent hours looking for him. I could maybe have gone to Sakura-chan, but she probably would not have been much help, she was too naive about such things. Then there was always Syao-kun, but he wasn't much of an 'advice' person especially on the subject of kissing, and then there was the fact that the amber-eyed boy despised me for all I was worth. 

"Eriol-sama..."

And Yamazaki? ... I'm _not_ going to even go there.

"Eriol!! You're not even listening to me are you?!" 

A thunderous voice that was almost loud enough to break the glass windows broke me out of my reverie. I turned to look at her, only being met by a murderous glare directly aimed at me. I grinned sheepishly from where I was lying down.

"Do you want to impress Tomoyo-sama or not?" I sat up abruptly, and bobbed my head up and down.

"You know I do Nakuru."

"Do you not want me or Suppi-chan to be happy with Tomoyo-sama as our new mistress?" I suddenly began having a severe choking fit at the unexpected question. After calming down myself a while later and still red in the face, I nodded, but not before raising a brow at the patiently waiting Nakuru.

"Then please pay close attention Eriol-sama! I'll be expecting you to take some notes on this. Okay... let's begin from the very beginning again." I could not help but groan inwardly. With the grin that my dear moon guardian has on her face, it meant only one, one thing. Trouble. With pen and paper in hand, I now attentively gave her my attention. If it was for Tomoyo, it might as well be worth every minute of this torture.

"Now..." Nakuru smacked the board with the ruler, almost causing me to topple over.

"Lets begin with the few simple, basic rules of... kissing." As soon as that was said, she began to draw what looked like... diagrams? The first were a set of lips, drawn with teeth, and... was that, was that smoke coming out of it?? I rolled my eyes back and snorted. 

"The first most important thing you need when kissing Eriol-sama, is refreshing breath. Tomoyo-sama would not want to kiss you if you had bad breath now would she?" 

Well... she did have a good point there. With the pen, I reluctantly began writing. 

Bad breath equals a big no-no.

"Now, to ensure you don't have this problem Eriol-sama, you must at _least_ brush your teeth before the kissing. If ever after you've eaten and you want to take some action, make sure that a breath mint is available to you at all times." 

Breath mints check.

"The second tip." Nakuru then pointed to the diagram with the lips, and a tube with the words lip-gloss next to it. A cross was signed over the tube.

"Moist lips. By running your tongue over your lips beforehand, it makes it much more easier to move your lips over Tomoyo-sama's, giving you both a more... 'pleasant' experience." From where she stood, I could clearly see her grinning madly. I touched the sides of my face, slightly feeling the heat rise in my face. How she learnt such things, I have no idea. Not that I really want to know anyway.

"Oh, and _no_ lip gloss/lipstick allowed." And with that, she winked at me.

My face became scarlet and I scowled immediately. Was she assuming that I actually wore any?? Frowning and fighting the urge to strangle her, I wrote it down anyway. 

No lip gloss, no lipstick. Moisten lips with tongue. Check.

"Alright then, now onto... 'positioning'." From where I sat, I began feeling fidgeting nervously uncomfortably at the way she had said it. And her eyes, she had that bright starry-eyed gleam in them again. I could slightly feel my heart beat rapidly as I began panicking. Frantically, I looked around for the nearest door.

I sighed miserably. There was only one door, and it's the one right behind where Nakuru was standing. I then looked up and stared longingly at the large antique clock that was hung on the wall. The hands of the clock moving ever so slowly, the faint ticking sound of it was heard throughout the room, was almost driving me insane.

3:58.

Exactly two hours and 2 minutes till Tomoyo arrives. 

... But until then...

"Ohhhh Eriol-sammmmaaa ..."

I slowly turned my head and stared up at my walking nightmare..

"We're not finished... just yet." I could feel the beads of sweat slide down the sides of my face.

Oh God help me...

* * *

**Author:** Confusing? Seems rushed doesn't it? I have a bad habit of writing nonsensical things when I'm like this -_-; I don't think I'll continue it, but if people actually like the idea, I could redo it sometime later [when I'm not highly dosed on caffeine that is]. 

Anywho, I'll update Love Never Has An Ending later on [school has been really hectic for me lately and I'm hardly ever on the computer anymore]. But thank you to the people who reviewed that fic, I love you all ^________^ ! 

Till next time!

[07/06/03]


End file.
